What Becomes of the Lonely Hearted
by Thereonly1Phoenix
Summary: Cid, Yuffie and Tifa each place a lonely hearted ad in the paper without each other realising, to help a somewhat reluctant Vincent to 'get out more'.Stuck with three dates he didn't want, after being out of the dating scene for so long, can he handle it?
1. Chapter 1

I don't owe anything to do with square enix.

**What Becomes of the Lonely Hearted**

The bar was quiet for once; the lazy hours were long like the recent summer days and many customers were out enjoying the weather.

But not Tifa for she was enjoying a few minutes peace and quiet catching up on local news.

She was sitting at the bar on one of the stools, with the local paper 'The Edge' spread out on the counter before her, chewing absently on a pen as she looked at the crossword on the comic strip page, pondering the possible answer for 'A school of Dolphins' which was three down.

She mused this aloud and jumped when a deep voice answered.

"Pod, a school of dolphins is called a pod."

"Vincent!" Tifa looked over her shoulders to see the man walking around the bar to head to the stairs that lead up to his room.

Tifa and Cloud were adamant the gunman stayed with them whenever he was in the area and recently, due to intensive business with the WRO, both Vincent and Yuffie have been more like permanent residents of 'Final Heaven' Bar in Edge.

"How's your day?" Tifa politely enquired as Vincent slowed down enough to open a fridge beneath the bar and pick out one of his reserved bottles of wine where Tifa kept them stashed.

"Fine." Was his simple reply, there was a tinkle of glass as he took one down from the shelf and then he disappeared upstairs.

Tifa wrote 'Pod' in the three squares and went to ponder the next word when her eyes caught the lonely hearts column.

"Wanted. A man to mend this broken woman's heart. Likes long walks, cooking and poetry. Am a pretty blonde with a big smile."

A smile rose on Tifa's lips at the pure cheesy-ness of the adverts.

"Attractive man seeking a woman for friendship and more. Will wine, dine you and possibly 69 you!"

A chuckle erupted from Tifa as she read the last advert and with a sigh, she went to close the paper when somewhere in her head a light bulb went off.

Raising her eyes up to the ceiling above her, listening for any noises from her resident in his room as if he somewhat heard her inner voice organising her plan aloud, she grinned.

After all, it wasn't healthy for a man to stay in his room drinking fine wine with no one else to enjoy it with…

* * *

"I've placed the last barrel down in the cellar for ya!" Cid hollered as Tifa yelled her acknowledgement back to him. He seated himself at the bar and impatiently waited, first fiddling with the pen he found on the counter, then lit a cigarette, hollered at Tifa some more and finally started reading the paper she had abandoned on the counter.

He usually did Tifa's booze delivery for her twice a month, importing some of the finest alcohol on the planet to Final Heaven, making it a popular place due to its wide beverage selection, good atmosphere and great food.

Once he finished reading the comic strip, his eyes fell on the lonely hearts page and he cackled as he read some of adverts.

"What's so funny?" Vincent interrupted him.

"The lonely hearts crap…I mean listen to this! 'There was a man from Edge, to find true love was his pledge, if you pick me I'll take you on a date or two, and I'll bring you breakfast in bed!"

Vincent raised one eyebrow at the pilot who held his sides as he swayed dangerously on the stool as he laughed.

"Vampy, you should stick your advert here!"

The gunman slowly backed away from Cid who looked as if his idea was the best one ever.

"I have no wish to."

And then he was gone, disappearing into the kitchen to see if Tifa needed any help.

Cid jeered after him and sulked, and then spotting the phone number to place an advert on the lonely hearts page, he decided to set his plan in motion. Vincent couldn't technically kill him if he had his best interest at heart right?

Cackling to himself, he reached over the bar and picked up the phone. He was still chuckling after he placed the receiver down and cheerfully waved farewell to Tifa who looked at him, wondering what caused the change in mood in the normally pissed off pilot.

* * *

"But finding a Gongaga board is soooo hard!" Yuffie ranted as Tifa absently listened, whilst she chopped a lemon ready for a cocktail she was making.

"What's wrong with a normal surf board?" the barmaid enquired as Yuffie rested her arm and then her head on the bar counter and sulked.

"A Gongaga board is much better than a simple crappy surf board. It made of the finest material and has great flame work painted on it and get this…it even has a material slot!" Yuffie's hands came alive as she dismissed Tifa's statement in a flurry of motions and gestures.

Tifa looked at the ninja, confused. "Why would a surf board need a material slot?"

"'Cos it's amazing, that's why! And it's not a surf board…"

"A Gongaga board, right." Tifa interrupted with her deadpan expression across her face. She reached out and pushed the newspaper across to Yuffie, "Check out the back pages in the classified, maybe someone's selling one."

Yuffie took the paper and Tifa, thankful for a moment's peace finished serving her customers to find the young woman frantically circling adverts at random. Shaking her head, she headed to the kitchen to pick up a food order.

Bored already of looking at the adverts, she started reading the comic strip when something caught her eye.

Edge's Lonely Hearts page.

"Yuffie, tell Tifa not to save tea for me. Reeve just called me and I'm needed back at base." Vincent spoke as he walked to the door with a knapsack slung over one shoulder.

Before Yuffie could say anything, he was out the door.

Muttering at how the man's life seemed to revolve around working she resumed reading some of the lonely hearts adverts.

"40 something man seeking woman aged 21-30, looking for a good time gal to share the fun with…one word. Prevert!" Yuffie spat.

With boredom settling on her mind, she went to frown and sulk some more when an idea suddenly struck her.

"No way!" she tried to talk herself out of it but she knew it was pointless.

Giggling, she grabbed a piece of paper and began drafting a possible advert.

After all, there must be more to a man's life than work.

* * *

A distinctive shrill of his mobile made the gunman jump in his seat as he worked over some plans.

Pulling the phone from his pocket, he flipped it open and somewhat reluctantly held it up to his ear. Cid was calling and usually this wasn't a good thing.

"Vampy! You're going to be so pleased with me! I got you a date!"

He frowned, Cid hurried on.

"I put a lonely hearts ad in the paper and you were inundated with replies! But don't worry…"

"Cid. You put a lonely hearts ad where?"

"Have you seen Tuesday's paper?"

Raising his eyes to look at the overflowing trash can by Reeve's desk, he pulled out the four day old newspaper and spread it out before him.

"What's the page number?"

"Thirty two and it's the fifth one down on the right."

He flicked it open and ran his eyes down the column then blinked.

'Tall, dark and handsome, would like to get my fangs into you. Looking to meet a woman after dark for some night time pleasures.'

He blinked again. "What did you do Cid?"

"I got you a date!"

"Wait, you put this advert in on my behalf? Why?"

"It's not right man, you need a woman. How long has it been since you last got your rocks off?"

"I don't need a woman." Vincent growled, his claw tightening around the phone as he gritted his teeth.

"It's not right that a man like you should be without a woman. And I got you the perfect date. Her friends decided to set her up with you. They sent me a picture of her…"

"I'm not going."

"She looks hot." Cid sing songed back at him.

"Still not going."

"Damn it man, I'm trying to be your buddy and as your buddy, I demand that you go on this date and live a little. You're not dead you know!" This was followed by several curse words and names aimed over the phone at Vincent who silently re-read the advert.

"I think you could have put something nicer down in the advert, you make it sound as if I'm some kinky pervert."

"How do would I know that's what you dig? I mean, how would you know since it's been that long?"

Vincent remained silent.

"Please? I will ring you every hour of the day. I was only looking out for you as a friend and as a friend I say you need to get laid quick!"

"………"

"I swear I will make your life a misery…"

"Fine. What do I have to do?" Vincent pulled the phone away from his ear as Cid whooped. Once the pilot regained his normal senses, he gave Vincent the information he needed along with the instruction to leave the 'red comfort blanket and leather behind and dress like a normal person'.

"…At the Red River Resturant next Tuesday at seven…you're sure you got that?"

"Yes Cid."

"Are you sure you're going to turn up?"

"For the sake of peace and quiet around here, yes. But Cid, if this turns out to be a horrible experience…I will make you regret it."

On the other end, Cid went pale with Vincent's threat, "H-hey man, just call this as a nudge back into reality. You gotta get out more." And hung up on the brooding gunman before another threat was issued.

* * *

"Vinnieeeee!" Yuffie cried, her voice carrying and echoing around the WRO building as Vincent stepped off the escalator and into Yuffie's path.

"You're gonna love me! Not in that way but platonically speaking…I got you a girlfriend." Yuffie grabbed his arm in a overly-friendly gesture and Vincent allowed her to glomp him, knowing full well that deterring the ninja to respect his personal space was rather like convincing Cid to give up smoking.

Not going to happen.

"I don't need a girlfriend." Vincent somewhat awkwardly walked with Yuffie still attached to him.

"I got you one, you're going on a date! As future Empress of Wutai, I recognise the need of my local subject to 'get a life' and took the matter into my own hands."

She thrust a piece of paper into his hand.

It was an advert ripped from a newspaper and Vincent recognised it as a lonely hearts ad due to the little cutesy hearts and cupids framing the four lines of the ad.

Already dreading her answer, Vincent nether the less had to ask.

"What did you do?"

"I got you a date with a woman by placing an ad in the paper! Isn't that the greatest?"

Vincent limply read the ad.

' Ugly frog looking for his princess in search of his happy ever after, give me a chance and a kiss and let me be your prince.'

Mentally he cringed but his face was impassive as ever.

"You gotta go, I spoke to her on the phone she sounds really nice! And I organised it for you two, all you need to do is turn up and hit it off with her."

"No."

"Pleeeeeease? I did it out the goodness of my heart. If you say no, you'll scar me for life which means I'll never do a good deed ever again for anyone, not even you."

She pouted, sticking out her lower lip and made her eyes look big and teary.

Vincent weakly nodded, not having the strength to believe this anymore. He suffered a few deathly hugs from Yuffie and accepted the piece of paper with her written instructions for his second date next Wednesday, the day after Cid's date, at the funfair held in Edge to celebrate the coming of Christmas. She also instructed him to 'comb his hair.'

He shook her off him and told her he was heading home to the bar, "It's been a trying day." He glared pointedly at her, she shrugged it off and grinned at him.

"You won't regret it."

* * *

He trudged wearily into the bar, locking the door behind him as it wasn't opening time yet.

He heard Tifa exit the kitchen and turned to see her standing behind the bar with a smile.

"Good day?"

In response, he held out his hand and tilted it back and forth, "So-so."

"Oh."

"What is it Tifa?"

"I did something that I now think wasn't such a good idea as I thought." Tifa chewed her lower lip as Vincent walked over and sank down into a booth.

She joined him, "I placed an ad in the paper to see if I can get a date for you."

She looked dumbstruck when Vincent groaned, leaning his head back to rest on the cushioned backrest and closed his eyes.

"I'm really sorry. I'll ring the woman and cancel the date."

Opening one eye, he saw Tifa's face was pink with shame and felt guilty.

"When is it for?"

"Next Friday."

Cid's date at the restaurant on Tuesday, Yuffie's on Wednesday and this one on Friday…

"I only wanted you to have a chance to be happy." Tifa placed the page from the paper before him and helpfully pointed at the circled ad.

'Attractive man in late 20's looking for friendship, possibly more. Likes walking, reading and wine-tasting.'

Simple and straight forward.

No dodgy innuendoes, no tacky limericks.

It was almost something he would have placed himself.

"I'm not late twenties."

"If I put down late sixties no woman going to answer. Beside you look late twenties and it doesn't matter does it?"

He sighed, seriously regarding the page before him and then looked up at Tifa who still looked down at the table, worrying her lip in distress.

"It's ok, I'll go."

"Really?"

He simply shrugged.

"Oh Vincent! This'll do you a whole world of good. You need to get out here and enjoy yourself. You deserve it!"

He grunted, resting his head on his hand and looked forlornly at the ad.

What have he let himself in for?


	2. The First Date

just a word of warning - i suck at writing comedy so i wrote just whatever flowed out!

i don't owe anything to do with FF7 and Suare Enix.

**The First Date**

"You're leaving early today." Reeve stated as Vincent turned his computer off and rose to his feet.

"I have plans tonight."

"Anything good?"

"A…date."

There was a loud thud as the book Reeve held fell from his limp hand onto the floor.

Before any questions were asked, Vincent escaped as Reeve bent down to retrieve the book.

He hurriedly left the WRO headquarters and walked to Final Heaven, pulling open the bar's door and entered to see Tifa quietly serving the few early customers that occupied various seats.

He headed upstairs to his room and opened his wardrobe pulling out the shirt he bought and a smart pair of black trousers. He, under the insistence of Cid bought this outfit, ignoring Cid's advice to buy something 'trendy' in favour of simple but smart basics.

He showered; reluctantly washing his hair for this was something he avoided. He had difficulty enough controlling his stray hair and tangles when dry let alone when wet. He hissed in pain when his brush encountered yet another taunt tangle that left his scalp burning and his eyes watering.

His hand hovered hesitantly over Cloud cologne, wondering if the swordsman would mind him using some and decided he wouldn't, dabbed some on and instantly regretted it.

The smell reminded him of what Yufie helpfully dubbed; "Cat's piss" and remembered Cloud rarely used it, no doubt due to it smelling for Gaia's sake, awful.

Washing it off, he decided to stick with what he knew in future.

Pulling on his clothes, tucking his dark red shirt into his black trouser and then threading a belt through the belt loops, he looked in the mirror on the wardrobe door.

He unbuttoned one more shirt button to make him look less rigid and more 'chilled out'.

He looked at the gauntlet he usually wore, lying limply on the bed and decided to take some small form of weapon on him since he couldn't hide Cerberus on his person.

He strapped a small gun to his ankle and looked at his reflection in the mirror.

A small smile widened his lips, he heard of taking protection on a date but whoever advised that, obviously wasn't referring to a hand held weapon.

Speaking of protection, he flipped his new wallet open to see the edge of a small foil package poking out of the wallet's internal pocket and mentally cringed.

Cid had posted him a letter, helpfully instructing him on what to do/not do on tonight's date along with a condom which fell onto the breakfast table that morning, making Cloud choke on his cereal, Yuffie wickedly grin and Tifa looking somewhat embarrassed when Denzel asked what it was.

He obliged, putting the condom in the wallet, knowing full well it'll be forgotten about for another sixties years until he throws it out.

Checking he had enough Gil, he put on his socks and smart, black shoes and gave his hair another brush through with his brush until it hung over his shoulders, looking in place and smart for once.

He looked hard in the mirror, minus his cloak, claw, gun and bandana he actually looked…normal.

He'd even go as far as calling himself good looking

That was when the nerves kicked in, his stomach painfully shrank as his heart fitfully pounded against his ribs and for once in a long time, he experienced cold sweat.

His bare, clammy palms slipped on the door handle so much so, he had to take a deep breath and try again, quietly stepping out into the corridor and snuck out the bar via the back door., not wanting to bump into anyone dressed up like he was now and having to watch another person looking shocked that he 'finally' decided to go on a date.

He shut the back gate behind him and walked up the alley leading behind the bar out onto the main street and head in the general direction he knew where the restaurant was.

Taking a deep breath, he sighed.

"What could go wrong?"

* * *

Famous last words.

Oh how he had tempted fate and how fate responded!

He hastily left the restaurant after two hours of experiencing such an ordeal. First his date turned up thirty minutes late, she was as Cid put, 'hot' in you're into that kind of thing.

Which being, a complete airhead along with blonde hair, long legs, minimalist fashion taste which is to say the clothes she wore were certainly minimalist.

He swore that as she sat down, she flashed a crotch full of red underwear which made Vincent think she rather skip the meal itself and pull him straight to bed.

Lara, as she was called had as much depth to her personality as the tiny dog that made its appearance half way through main course, poking it's pathetic looking head out of her small bag and eyed Vincent's steak with its large hungry eyes.

Vincent was expecting to make some form of conversation despite not exactly being the most talkative of people, but he was saved the trauma of doing so for Lara talked to her dog 'Mojo' in such a pathetic baby-voice that even the nearby diners were looking over at them in irritation.

Vincent had never escaped from the clutches of a woman so fast before.

He walked with his hands in his pocket, feeling a little vulnerable without his cloak. It was just gone ten at night and he for once, wasn't ready to head home for irritation at how badly his first date in over thirty years kept his emotions stirred and he wanted to calm down before facing anyone.

His eyes fell onto a 24 hour diner and deciding a cup of coffee was just the thing, he walked over and entered, casting an eye over the booths before settling down in one by the window.

"What's your poison mister?"

"Coffee please." Vincent continued to look out the window without looking at the waitress, his mind still mulling over the date.

"You like it dark and deep just like yourself?" the cheery voice asked, pulling his attention from the window to look at the waitress before him.

She stood with a pad poised in one hand and a pen in the other, a smile on her lips as she tilted her head to regard him.

His eyes dropped from her face to the red name badge on her apron. "Black please with one sugar."

"No problem."

"Thanks…Zaren."

The waitress looked up from writing his order and if possible, her smile widen before turning away to head to the counter.

He resumed looking out the window, staring at the black night outside pass the light reflecting the café's interior on the glass.

He heard a chink as a large white mug of coffee was set before him on the red table.

"Enjoy." Zaren smiled, and left him to continue brooding.

* * *

"That man there has been staring out the window for the past hour now." Geoff the cook waved his cooking spoon in the general direction of the long, black haired man who had asked for coffee.

Zaren looked at him and frowned, she had refilled his mug twice since he ordered, interrupting him from his mindless gazing out the window which she very much doubted he could see out off due to the bright lights inside the café.

Picking up the coffee jug, she headed to the man intent on refilling his mug.

"Bad night hey?" she casually asked as she picked up his mug and filled it with fresh coffee.

The man turned his eyes to her and blinked owlishly, causing her to notice his bright red eyes.

"You could say that." He almost hesitantly replied, his deep voice making Zaren's ears resonate pleasantly.

"Let me guess, woman trouble?"

The man nodded his face impassive from any tell-tale emotions or expressions that made Zaren a little intimidated. He reached out to take his mug back from her hand but accidentally nudged it from her grasp, causing it to fall onto the table and spilling its hot contents.

Immediately, he stood up, pulling napkins from the nearby dispenser and began mopping up the mess he made, apologising in the process. His movements quick and fluid but his voice betraying the awkwardness he felt at finding himself in this situation.

"It's ok, don't worry about it." Zaren pulled the tea towel from where it was tucked in her apron strings and wiped the table until it was clear of coffee.

"I'm never this clumsy." The man frowned, his head bowed as he regarded the table.

"It happens. Sit yourself down and I'll bring you a fresh mug."

"It's alright, you don't…"

"Sit." Zaren pointed to the chair and the man sank down, obeying her direct order. He went to open his mouth but she turned and picked up a clean mug next to the coffee station and placed it before him and filled it with fresh coffee.

"Really, you didn't have to do that." The man politely spoke but she just simply shrugged.

"You seem like you need a break." She smiled, watching how the man's sharp eyes hold her own them look down at his coffee, clearly troubled.

"How could you tell?"

"You're not the only man to turn up here late at night and stare into space." She grinned and turned to jerk her thumb at another male customer sitting alone, looking a little shell-shocked as he gripped his coffee in a white-knuckled grip.

"Just found out his girlfriend is pregnant. What about you?"

"Just had a date from hell."

"It can't have been that bad…was it?" Zaren sat down opposite him, watching how he nodded and then sipped his coffee. She saw how his long black hair dropped like a sombre veil across part of his pale face, making him more feral and watched with something akin to fascination at how his long, pale fingers reached up and tucked his hair behind his ears.

"It was…awful." Was his deep response, followed buy his red eyes that watched her face, making her feel a little embarrassed.

Would he like what he saw?

Could see her greasy skin after a hard day's work?

See how her messy hair refused to stay put in the loose bun she fixed atop her head?

She cleared her throat. "What happened?"

The red eyed stranger looked at her as if to decide whether to tell her then nodded, "I'll start at the beginning. My friends, felt that since I haven't been on a date for many years, decided to each put an advert in the paper without the other realising. Subsequently I now have three blind dates…"

* * *

"...and the dog peed in her bag?" Zaren looked at him in amazement before starting to giggle.

Vincent nodded, "She handed the waiter the napkin with the dog mess in it and asked if she could have a look at the dessert menu."

He couldn't help but smile as Zaren wiped tears of laughter from her eyes, whilst apologising to him that she shouldn't laughter.

He found himself telling the whole date to the woman who sat opposite him, laughing and smiling as the story got worst.

Even he could now see the funny side of it.

"I can assure you only a few women are like that. Seems to me you got your friend to thank for putting you through that ordeal." Zaren grinned.

"I have indeed."

"You never did tell me your name."

"It's Vincent Valentine."

"Not the same Vincent Valentine who's in AVALANCHE?" Zaren looked at him closely.

He nodded and her smile widen, "Thought I seen you around before in all those newspapers and things. Well, it's a pleasure to meet you Mr Valentine. My name is, as you guessed is Zaren Wright."

She reached out a hand for him to shake and he did so, gently squeezing her cool fingers in the friendly gesture.

"It's my pleasure Zaren. Thanks for the coffee and … for listening."

"To that story? No, it's _my_ pleasure." Zaren rose to her feet and picked up the empty coffee jug that Vincent has drunk whilst he talked to her. "I hope to see you again soon Vincent, you take care."

He rose to his feet and headed to the door, giving her a small wave as she disappeared into the kitchen.

Upon stepping out into the cool night, Vincent felt somewhat more enlightened than when he went into the café. It almost made up for his disastrous date.

So it has been a good night in all, he mused.

Suddenly thunder rumbled overhead and the heavens opened, making Vincent scowl and groan as the rain soaked him in a matter of seconds.

It was safe to say luck was never on his side in romantic matters.


	3. The Second Date

As usual, don't owe anything to do with Final Fantasy/Square Enix so don't bother!

**The Second Date**

Little bubbles of hysteria rose in Vincent as Yuffie jumped on him as he emerged from the bathroom with a towel wrapped round his waist. He tried to cover his bare chest with his arms but Yuffie's perving eyes meant that it was a wasted effort.

"Nice abs!" she leered.

He slapped the back of her hand as she gave a threatening tug on his towel and pulled the only source of dignity tighter.

"What?" he almost snapped, determined not to be fazed by the hyperactive ninja who was close to disrobing him.

"What are you wearing tonight?"

"Jeans and a shirt."

"Can I see? Can I?"

"Yuffie, I need to get changed…"

"What kind of jeans? Stonewashed or are they indigo dye?" Yuffie crossed her arms and watched Vincent's shoulders sink as he silently sighed. "You may come in and see for yourself, then leave me in peace."

The ninja whooped and pushed ahead of the mostly naked Vincent and entered his room.

She spent considerable time looking over his choice of outfit and even took the opportunity to check his wardrobe and then his underwear drawer, pouting when he ordered her out and only obliging when he in an act of finality, picked up Cerberus and aimed in her general direction.

He went to get dressed when a slight noise made him freeze outside his closed bedroom door.

"Yuffie! Get away from the keyhole!" he yelled. He heard the ninja start and move away down the corridor. Just to be safe, he draped his towel over the door handle to hang in front of the keyhole and resumed getting ready with nerves firmly rattled.

When he emerged, Yuffie was standing by the door with a firm look of concentration upon her face.

"Turn around, let's have a look at you."

"Yuffie…"

"Twirl!"

Vincent did so, turning on the spot for Yuffie. She reached up and straightened his black shirt collar then brushed away imaginary lint despite this being a brand new shirt bought specially for the occasion.

"Hold your hand out."

He frowned but the look on her face told him not to argue and did so, frowning even more deeply when she placed fifty Gils in notes across his palm and to top it off, a red condom packet.

"Yuffie…" he started.

"Just making sure you're prepared in all situations."

"I don't need them, and anyway, I'm not the kind of person to sleep with someone on the first date."

"Who knows, maybe you'll see her and all those years of pent up desire and lust will break free and before you know it, there will be the pitter-patter of tiny red-eyed Vinnies…"

"I doubt it." Vincent went to place the Gils and condom back in Yuffie's hand but she hid her hands behind her back.

He decided to try a different tact, "You take back the Gils as I got more money than I need. And I'll take the condom."

Yuffie watched him pull out his wallet and shove the red packet into a pocket then nodded in agreement, reaching out and taking the money back.

"Now, you sure you know where you're going? The funfair isn't exactly your usual hang-out. I spoke with her on the phone, she's seems nice so you won't have to worry about that" she mothered, as Vincent nodded.

"Your phone on?"

"Yes but I won't be answering it if you call."

"Ready?"

"I was ready ten minutes ago." Vincent pointed out but by then Yuffie was already stomping down the stairs, calling over her shoulder that she was going to wave him off.

He followed her downstairs, aware that Yuffie in her own way was making sure he was alright and it was actually quite endearing.

He stood on the doorstep before Yuffie as she tried to smooth down his hair and suffered a little bit more when she kissed his cheek and told him to be careful and 'have fun!'

She waved at him until he was no more than a speck at then end of the street. He raised his arm and waved back at her then turned the corner, intent on getting away from the ninja before she ran after him, asking if he brushed his teeth or got matching socks on or something trivial.

He heard the fair long before seeing it and inwardly groaned at the heaving crowd waiting to enter the park.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

"Don't you think we've been here long enough?"

"Aw, come one Vinnie I'm on a winning streak!"

Vincent gritted his teeth as the young woman grinned at him before returning her attention to the dice game before her.

Megira was her name and she seemed to resemble a hyped up, high on skittles Yuffie.

And their date hasn't really gone smoothly considering Vincent spent the last three hours with her in the betting tent, standing beside her as she fritted away whatever money she had on her.

He had tried, honest to Gaia he tried but he couldn't wait to get away from the hyperactive, gambling addicted woman who he had tried to drag from the game.

The crowd around him was deafening and for someone who liked his own space, it was certainly a little claustrophobic.

He looked over the gambling table with a bored eye and saw someone he knew.

With an almost gleeful air to him, he tapped the woman on her shoulder.

She turned and for a split second she stared at him blankly then grinned in recognition. "Hi!"

"Hello Zaren."

"What are you doing here?"

"On another date that's going badly wrong." He jerked his thumb over his shoulder to where Megira sat, cheering at her latest win.

He quickly explained his predicament and as expected, Zaren sympathised.

"Come with me. You can be my date instead and stop me being the third wheel with my brother and his girlfriend." Zaren smiled.

"That would be un-gentlemanly of me."

"From what I heard, you been more than fair, no I insist!" And with that, she took his hand and pulled him from the crowded betting tent out into the cool air outside.

He could now see she wore jeans and a white long-sleeved top with her long brown hair pulled back into a loose ponytail. It was weird – in a nice way- to see her outside of the café.

"You look nice, shame your date doesn't appreciate eye-candy such as yourself." She teased.

He couldn't help but smile, all the bad vibes he accumulated during the course of the disastrous night seemed to have evaporated, leaving him in a more cheery mood.

Zaren waved at a couple, grabbing their attention for they started walking over to them.

"James, this is Vincent a friend of mine. Vincent this is my brother James and his partner Lena." Zaren introduced him and the two men shook hands.

"It's a pleasure to meet one of my baby sister's friends. Would you like to join us and keep her from annoying me?" James grinned, receiving an elbow to the rib from Zaren.

"I would love to." Vincent smiled at Zaren's beaming face and allowed her to link her arm with his companionably and walk through the fair, laughing and admiring lights, sounds, smells and sights surrounding them.

* * *

"Bye! Enjoy the ride!" Zaren waved at her brother as he and Lena set off in a pink love boat on the Love Tunnel ride.

Zaren was refusing to ride such a thing and thankfully Vincent agreed, both deciding they would meet up with them later.

"Your brother seems nice."

"Thanks, I can tell he likes you." Zaren grinned as they slowly walked down an aisle surrounded by large rides.

"What makes you think that?"

"He wouldn't really be nice to you as much as he is tonight."

"Oh, well I'm glad I have your brother's approval in a way…" Vincent's voice broke off as he shoved Zaren towards a ride, ducking behind the woman as he tried to hide his six foot frame behind her smaller one.

"Wha…?"

"It's Megira…she's looking for me." Vincent whispered, his hands on her shoulder, forcing her to standing rigid and unmoving as Vincent's date stood nearby surveying the crowd.

Zaren let out a yelp when Vincent grabbed her hand and pulled her to the ticket booth and paid for them to board the ride.

"Ghost House? Man I hate spooky rides."

Vincent pulled her through the dark door, intent on getting away from Megira, he breathed easy when they were out of sight from the bright lights and the crowd.

"Vincent? I can't see you."

He felt Zaren's hands grope around in the dark and with his enhanced sight, he reached out and took her hand, ignoring her shriek and tugged her closer to him.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you ma'am." He said in a deadpan voice as they slowly inched their way down the dark corridor in the house, where sounds and lights pulsated around them.

"I'm so glad I got a real man with me." Zaren sarcastically sniped when Vincent jumped as a mannequin popped out of a nearby coffin and laughed as he tried to detangle himself from a hanging bat that bounced on its string.

They emerged into a maze full of mirrors placed at angles to each other, making even the unfazed Vincent disorientated so much that he took small steps forward with one arm outwards, touching the cool glass until he found where the path weaved between the mirrors.

Without a word, he took her hand and together they inched forward, exchanging smiles whenever they heard some other poor soul shrieking their head off in the house.

The mirrors gave way to another dark corridor decorated to look like a path winding through some ghostly cemetery.

Vincent felt Zaren's hand tighten round his fingers as she jumped at some projected image that whirled by on the nearby wall, he smiled at her when she buried her face in his shoulder and his masculine side was boasted with confidence as he 'protected' her for the world around them.

"I can see the exit." He pointed; she whooped then shrieked as another monster made its surprise appearance.

"Freedom!" she exulted as she stepped out into the night air and childishly bent down to hug the ground. A noise caught her attention and she stood up to see Vincent was watching a man try his luck on the shooting gallery. The metal bullets hit their targets with a 'Ping!'. She could see Vincent's eyes watching with keen interest.

"Come on, you can show me your legendary shooting skills I read so much about in the papers." She pulled a Gil note and paid the man, who handed Vincent the air rifle and a small plate holding five small bullets.

In a motion too fast for Zaren to see, Vincent has opened the rifle, loaded it, readied it and fired. The first of four target fell, quickly followed by the rest of them.

"If you hit bull's-eye on this target here with your last bullet, you get the special pri…" the vendor's voice was interrupted by the pop of the rifle firing.

"Did that hit bull's-eye? I can't see!" Zaren squinted.

"Dead centre, miss." The vendor confirmed. "You can pick any prize on the top shelf."

"Your choice." Vincent said as he lowered the rifle and handed it back to the vendor.

Zaren eyed the top shelf greedily where the huge cuddly toys sat.

"That cat there." She pointed to a white and pink cartoon cat with huge silver eyes and a blue dress on.

She gleefully glomped it as the vendor handed it to her, she turned and hugged Vincent as she chimed her thanks.

"I'm going to have a go and try to win you something." She said with a determined face as she paid the vendor and received her rifle and five bullets.

She cocked it open and loaded it before raising it to take aim.

"You're not standing properly." Vincent's voice broke her concentration.

"Well how do I stand then?"

Vincent stood behind her, shadowing her body with his, his arms gentle loosened her from her rigid stance.

"Place the butt of the rifle in your shoulder." He softly said, his fingers covering her own as she did so. He leant his head down until he was cheek to cheek with her and quietly told her how to aim. He could smell her sweet scent, marvelling how warm she felt and how soft was her hair that danced across his cheek in the breeze.

"Squeeze the trigger when you feel ready." Was his final command as he eased his hand away from hers and stood back behind her.

She squeezed and the target fell down.

She aimed four more times, each time Vincent helped her and each time a target fell down.

"She moved to aim her last bullet at the painted bull's-eye and squeezed off her shot.

"You were close miss but it's not a bulls-eye. You can pick any medium toy on the second shelf." The vendor informed her as Vincent congratulated her on her string of good shots.

"You can pick this time." Zaren waved her hand at the various cuddly animals in bright, garish colours.

Vincent tilted his head to one side and slowly considered his selection.

"I'll take the pink frog." Was his final choice and he was handed the frog with a little sparkly crown atop his head and long, flailing limbs.

And so they walked through the fair, Zaren with her arms wrapped round the belly of her cuddly cat and Vincent holding his frog by its arm, swinging it to and fro with the momentum of his walking pace.

* * *

"Hey, thanks for tonight, it's been fun." Zaren smiled, she had her head resting on Vincent's shoulder as they quietly ate popcorn whilst waiting for James and Lena to turn up at their designated meeting point.

"Thank you for your company, it made this evening worth it." Vincent held out the popcorn bucket where Zaren fished her hand into it.

They ate in silence, with the noise of the fairground and the crunch of popcorn in their mouths accompanying them.

Vincent cleared his throat and fished his mobile from his pocket. He looked at it for a while then in a quiet voice asked, "May I have your phone number? Doesn't matter if you don't want to but I kinda thought…"

"Sure." She interrupted, sitting up straight and wiping her hands on her jeans before taking his phone from him and entering his number.

He must have looked dazed for she raised an eyebrow at him, "What? Have you not asked for a girl's number before?"

"No… it's been a long time." he took his phone back and slid it back into his pocket.

"Perhaps you could give me mine?" she held out her own phone and he hesitantly took it, not sure if she really wanted it or not.

He entered his name then his number from memory and doubled checked it was saved before handing it back.

"Now that I got your number, I hope we can see each other again." Zaren smiled.

"I'd like that." And upon his lips appeared a rare, honest smile.

"Sorry we're late. Lena insisted we got some candy floss." James gestured to the large fluffy stick he and his partner held.

"Hey! If I recall it was you who was adamant we got some!" Leno cried.

They bickered and laughed as they walked slowly from the fair to the car park where James unlocked his car. "Would you like a lift back Vincent?"

"No, I haven't got far to walk and I prefer it. But thanks anyway."

"It was great meeting you." James clapped Vincent's shoulder good-naturedly and Lena waved at him as they got into the car.

"Well, see you around Vincent. Call me if you want." Zaren stood up from shoving her overstuffed cuddly cat into the back seat where she'll soon join it.

"Will do. You take care and I'll see you later." He stood with his hands in his jean pockets, he saw her arms reach up to hug him and he awkwardly returned the gesture.

"Hope your date tomorrow night goes well." She softly said, fingers tightening around his chest then pulling away as she stepped back.

"Thanks. Goodbye." He stepped away from the car as Zaren climbed in and it started up, he waved as the three occupants waved at him as they drove off, leaving him alone on the street with his cuddly pink frog dangling in the crook of his arm.

"Just you and me now." He muttered to it as he started walking home; mind running over this pleasant evening.

His phone vibrated, signalling he had a text and he pulled it out and flipped the screen up.

'THANK U 4 A GR8 NITE! XXX'

He smiled and flipped the phone shut.

It was a great night.

* * *

"What's the frog called?" Yuffie smirked at Vincent who hid his head under his pillow.

"It's early!" he groaned.

"It's only five thirty…"

A louder groan broke the silence as Vincent tried to snuggle back under the duvet before the Ninja rudely woke him.

"You sleep in boxers!" she declared after she yanked back the duvet and exposing his black boxers with a picture of a cockerel with the words 'huge cock' beneath it on one of the pant legs. They were a novelty pair Cid gave him last Christmas that Vincent used as sleepwear ever since.

"…cold…" Vincent mumbled as he blindly fumbled for the duvet and pulled it back over his bare torso.

"I just wanted to ask how your date went last night before I go." Yuffie sat on the edge of the bed.

"Nh?" came an un-intelligible groan from under the pillow where he buried his head but Yuffie understood.

"Yes, I'm going back to Wutai for three weeks to see the old man and meet my step-mom to be. Soooo…how did the date go?"

"Mmmk"

"Ok? Just ok?! I want details!" Yuffie snatched the pillow off his head and he winced.

"It went exceedingly well." Was his basic response, burying his nose in the duvet.

"You like her?"

He nodded with his eyes closed.

"So what's this?" she tugged on the pink frog that somehow ended up in his arms.

"T'is Pinky."

"Pinky?!"

"Leave him alone." He pulled the stuffed frog under the covers protectively.

"Wellllll." She drew out as she stood up and headed to the door, "Glad to hear it went well, I'll see you soon."

"Take care." He called out after her as she closed his bedroom door. He reclaimed his pillow and sank his head down in its cosiness. This was much too early to be talking about anything…


	4. The Third Date

Hey, hope you all had a good crimbo and happy new year for 2008!

As usual I don't owe anything to do with FF7/Square Enix

* * *

**The Third Date**

"Wow, you look really nice!" Tifa smiled as she wiped the bar counter in preparation for tonight's opening. Denzel looked up from his reading book and silently watched Vincent shrug on his black jacket and smoothed it down.

He wore a black suit with a simple cranberry red shirt and had his hair pulled back into a loose ponytail.

"Thanks Tifa." He simply acknowledged.

"I hope you'll have a good time tonight Vincent, you deserve to." The barmaid smiled as Vincent gave his pockets one last check.

"I'll see you later, I got my key so don't wait up for me." Vincent gave a final wave as he headed to the door.

"Good luck man!" Denzel called out as he shut the door.

Luck?

What do they say?

Oh yes, third time lucky.

* * *

He twirled the stem of his wineglass between his fingers as he blindly stared into the deep crimson liquid that swirled around.

He was sitting alone at a table for two for he arrived early and ordered a glass of wine with a good vintage whilst he waited for his date to arrive.

Absently he checked his mobile for any messages despite expecting none, in case Zaren may have texted him.

He was putting his mobile away when the waiter interrupted him, "Your guest, Mr Valentine."

The waiter stepped to one side to reveal…Zaren.

He felt his jaw drop as Zaren's eyes bugged outwards as she exclaimed his name.

Vincent took her in, she wore a simple black sleeveless shift dress that ended above her knees and black high heels.

Completely different from the two other times he seen her, this time she was simply…stunning.

He rose to his feet and with a smile, pressed a simple chaste kiss to her cheek and politely waited for her to sit down before seating himself.

"This is a surprise!" She breathed, "I can honestly say I'm so glad it's you and not some arrogant man I pictured sitting there."

"Likewise, I was dreading yet another disastrous date."

"The night's still young Vincent, plenty can still go wrong!" Zaren smiled, the dim light catching the simple diamonds studs in her ears.

"We best not tempt fate then."

"You could tempt me with the menu instead." Zaren grinned as Vincent handed her his menu.

"So what made you answer my ad in the paper?" Vincent looked up from his starter.

Zaren smiled sadly, "My brother insisted since your ad was the only one that wasn't lewd."

"My friend Tifa did it without telling me."

"You have good friends Vincent; they must either hate you or really care for you in their own way." She joked.

"I've yet to decide."

"No, my brother felt it was time for me to move on. You see, I was engaged over a year ago. I was with my fiancé for three years before he finally popped the question. He was killed in the Deepground Conflict. He was caught in crossfire between the WRO and Deepground Soldiers."

"I'm so sorry." Vincent breathed; his hand lowered his fork and slid across the table towards Zaren's own where he gently gently squeezed her fingers.

She squeezed back, "It's alright. Everyone lost someone in that war."

How true, Vincent thought, his mind briefly wondering to Shalula, older sister of Shelke who never gave up her search and love for her younger sibling.

"I learnt many things from Kelsin's death. I'm much stronger now and value my life and it's small things whereas before I let trivial things upset me. I saw all that destruction around me and knew I must do something in this world to make it a better place and help ease suffering of others. That's why I'm now training to be a WRO field medic. So I can help civilians instead of them becoming another pointless death like Kelsin."

"That's a selfless thing to do." Vincent smiled, she smiled back at him and he knew she was be alright for she was healing.

"You should know about selfless Vincent, after all the things you've done for the planet."

"It was a way for me to right my sins."

"You still didn't have to do it."

"But then who else would do it?"

"True, but who'd do it three times?"

"Guess you could say I'm a sucker for hard work?"

She laughed.

He felt his mobile ring and slowly, he slid his fingers away from her hand and pulled it open.

It was Tifa and for her to be ringing him was clearly a sign something was up.

"Apologises, I must take this call."

"Please do."

He flipped it open and raised it to his ear.

"Vincent!" Thank Gaia!" was Tifa's breathless answer.

"What's the matter?"

"I wouldn't ring you but Cloud's out on delivery and his phone's signal is weak and Yuffie is away. I need you to come back and watch Marlene and the bar as I got to take Denzel to hospital. He dropped a glass and cut his hand pretty bad. I think it's going to need several stitches. I'm so sorry about all this."

"It's ok Tifa, get Denzel to hospital. I'll be there as soon as I can." He frowned.

He hung up and looked at Zaren's concerned face.

"Tifa needs to take her adoptive son to hospital as he cut himself badly and needs me to watch her niece and her bar." He briefly informed her.

"Go! I'll settle things here." Zaren was already waving her hand to call the waiter.

"Zaren I'm so sorry…"

"Go Vincent, your family needs you. Don't worry about it." Zaren practically pushed him towards the door.

Taking the hint, he ran from the restaurant.

My family?

Yes…my friends are my family….

* * *

"Thank Gaia Vincent! There's blood in the kitchen, orders are coming in thick and fast, customers are getting grumpy and Marlene's crying upstairs. It's a nightmare!"

Paul, the Final Heaven's resident chef cried out as Vincent stepped into the bar and immediately shrugged off his jacket and rolled up his shirt sleeves.

Where shall he start?

"Come on Vincent, let's sort this mess out." a familiar face pushed passed him in a black dress and heels.

"Zaren?"

She didn't answer as she weaved her way through the crowd and got behind the bar as Vincent followed, looking somewhat stunned. He heard over the loud din of noises from the bar a child sobbing and apparently so did Zaren as she stepped through the door that lead out to the kitchen and up to the residential area.

There sitting on the bottom step of the stairs, sobbing her eyes out was Marlene.

"Hey sweetie, what's the matter?" Zaren cooed as she sank down before the girl.

Vincent did so too, the girl looking up at his familiar face and let out a hiccupping wail as she wrapped her hands around his neck.

The gunman looked a little awkward as he tried to calm down the hysterical child, he simply stroked her back and let her soak the front of his shirt with her tears and runny nose until she quietened down and Zaren returned from cleaning up the bloody mess and broken glass that was on the kitchen floor.

"You ok?" he quietly asked the hiccupping girl who nodded, sucking on her thumb as she remained tight against Vincent.

"She needs to change out of her clothes." Zaren softly spoke, and he looked down to see Marlene's nightdress was covered in splotches of blood where Denzel had bled.

"I'll change her if you want? You can leave her with me."

He looked over the top of Marlene's head and nodded, eternally grateful that Zaren, somehow was here.

"Marlene, this is my good friend Zaren, she's going to clean you up and get you to bed." Vincent rose to his feet as did Zaren who smiled at the girl who hiccupped in response. "I'll take her up and show you where everything is."

They slowly climbed up the stairs, Zaren following Vincent and nodding as he pointed out where the bathroom was then his room and Marlene's room where he lowered the girl to her bed and stepped back to allow Zaren to take control.

"You may wanna change your shirt." Zaren said, causing him to look down at his tear soaked lapel and snot. He stepped out from the room and did so, leaving his soiled shirt on the floor by his door and pulled on a black t-shirt.

"I'll be downstairs if you need me. You only need to shout and I'll be up here."

Vincent informed Zaren who was taking Marlene nightdress off.

"Thanks, will do." She replied, somewhat distractedly as Marlene demanded Vincent to 'stop peeking.'

"Zaren?" he waited for the woman to look over at him, "Thanks."

"You're welcome." She smiled.

* * *

At some point during the night, Zaren came down and informed him that Marlene was bathed and was now sleeping after a reading of her favourite book. She then proceeded to help Vincent behind the bar much to his objection. She ignored him and pointed out he couldn't turn down her offer for there was too many customers and not enough hands.

Paul had already returned to the kitchen and from time to time, he called for Zaren to take out a food order and she did so, going into her waitress mode as if she was back working at the diner.

Between the three of them, they worked as smoothly as a well oiled machine and by the time closing time came, all customers were happy and the bar lived on for another night of business.

After letting Paul out, Vincent locked the bar doors and turned to see Zaren sweeping the floor.

"You don't need to do that." He said, she paused and looked up at him. "I don't mind."

"I do, I mean tonight we were supposed to be out enjoying a nice meal and instead you're…" he broke off and held his arms out to indicate their current situation.

"It's ok…"

"At least let me make you a drink." He took the broom from her grasp and with hands on her shoulders, he guided her to a bar stool and walked around to the other side of the counter to serve her.

"What would you like?"

"How are you at making cocktails?"

"I use to work in a bar a long time ago to work my way through college."

Zaren grinned, "How are you at doing a 'Long, hard screw'?"

Vincent blinked, then picked his mind out of the gutter long enough to realise she was talking about cocktails in a teasing manner.

"They're my specialty." He flirted back, satisfied to see a faint pink tint rising on her cheeks at his double innuendo.

She wasn't going to back down just yet though.

"How about a 'Screaming Orgasm'? I mean, every woman love one of those."

"I pride myself on making sure every woman I meet gets one of those." The more Vincent flirts, the smoother it felt. "How about I make you something I excel exceptionally well at, it's been said no man beats me at it."

She watched his hands gather the necessary ingredients and proceed to create a sparkling, light blue cocktail which he placed before her in a tall glass.

"What's this that you supposedly excel at?" Zaren asked as she sipped it.

"Clitoral stimulation."

He grinned at her when she coughed, and looked at him with narrowed eyes. "Liar! This is a simple Blue Lagoon cocktail!"

Caught out, he smiled instead and put away the bottles he used and wiped the counter.

"How did you get here so fast after leaving you in the restaurant?" he asked.

Zaren idly stirred the drink with a black straw, "Got a taxi. Kinda thought you could do with my help."

"Thank you."

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it."

Vincent idly picked up several dirty glasses from a nearby table and placed them in the sink, mind whirling as he formed a plan and gathered courage to carry it out.

"Can I make it up to you?" he tested the waters cautiously.

"What do you mean?" she replied, clearly interested.

"Let me take you on a date? I mean a proper one that I've organised and not my friends? You don't have to feel obliged to go but…"

"I love to." Her voice cut through his defensive rambling, the usually smooth Vincent who dodged death with a cool-ness unmatched by any elite soldier was nervous.

"What?" he jerked his attention fully on the woman who sat on the high bar stool, with her chin resting on her hand, earrings and eyes sparkling in the light as she smiled.

"I said I love to Vincent."

He blinked at her, then a small smile spread across his lips and he nodded, finally content with the outcome of the scenario he dreaded.

"I better be off soon, can you call me a taxi?" she eyed the clock above the bar showing it was nearly three in the morning.

He did so, and when it arrived, he walked her to it.

"I know you'll probably won't believe me but despite how this evening turned out, I had fun." Zaren turned to him with her coat draped over her arm.

"I'm thankful then for that small mercy. Hopefully the next time I'll do better."

Vincent opened the back door of the taxi.

"Let me know when and I'll be there." She grinned.

Vincent bent down and handed the driver several Gils to cover Zaren's journey home, as he stood up he felt Zaren's warm lips pressed against him own in a simple kiss and all the nerves in his body jangled.

She pulled away, a smile upon her face as her eyes darkened with lust, "See you later Vincent."

He swallowed and for a second, he feared he'd been robbed of his voice until he found it, weak and hoarse. "Y-yeah. Take care; call me when you get home to let me know you're safe."

She got in the back of the taxi and closed the door. With a final wave, the taxi took off down the dark street, leaving a stunned man standing alone in the cold.

Though a simple kiss, so quick it was that even he couldn't react to it, it hinted at all the possible things that could be with Zaren. Like dark nights in her arms, black lace stockings, perfume, tight heat and lazy morning languishing in bed together.

He shivered, not with the cold but with something else and decided to head back into the bar and to bed.

He checked on Marlene after he locked up the bar and readied himself for bed.

The girl's nightlight was on and cast the room in an orange glow as Marlene stirred to look at him with wide sleepy eyes.

"You ok?"

The girl nodded and pulled her blanket closer.

"Uncle Vinnie?" came her small voice. "I like your girlfriend, she's nice. Do you like her?"

Smiling at her question, he nodded, "I like her a lot now go to sleep."

She didn't answer, her eyes already closed in sleep.


	5. The Days Afters

As usual, owe nothing to do with FF7.

If you read my other fanfics, especially some onf the older ones, then you might wanna read my profile for some news regarding them.

**The Days After**

It was quiet in the house by midday the following day. All occupants were still asleep. Sometime during the night Tifa returned with Denzel and Vincent had gotten up to greet them and help the woman make sure the boy's arm which was heavily bandaged was propped up with a pillow and was comfy.

Cloud came home soon after that, checking on Denzel when he heard the news from Tifa.

Vincent was the first to stir, his ears picking up the faint ring of the doorbell. He pulled on some trousers and was halfway through buttoning his shirt when he answered the door to see a cheery postman with a large red box in his hands.

"Parcel for Denzel Lockheart."

"Hnn." Was his answer as he signed for it and accepted the red box which was lighter than it looked and the regular mail where he could see a postcard from Yuffie amongst the bills.

Placing the mail on the dining table in the kitchen, he curiously shook the box to hear what sounded like a piece of card rattling, giving no clue as to what was inside.

"What have you've got?" Cloud asked as he entered the kitchen in his boxers and a large t-shirt.

"Parcel for Denzel."

The swordsman took it off him and gave it a shake, much like Vincent then lowered it to the table, none the wiser.

Both men heard the patter of small feet slowly making their way down the stairs until Denzel entered, gingerly moving towards the table with his left hand bandaged heavily up to his elbow.

"You should be resting." Cloud frowned as he helped the boy sit at the table where Vincent placed a glass of water before him.

"Can't. My arm really hurts." The boy mumbled.

Cloud rattled around the medicine cabinet until he found what he was looking for and placed it in Denzel hands, "Take them."

The boy moaned at the taste and gagged whilst he swallowed the two tablets but that was forgotten when Vincent pushed the red parcel across the table.

"Parcel arrived for you." Was his simple statement before resuming his action of buttering toast for the three of them.

Both men paused in their actions as Denzel pulled away the seal and lifted the lid, he jerked back in his seat when out of the red box rose a large, shiny helium-filled balloon shaped like a Chocobo with the words "Get well Soon" on it's rump.

"Who's it from?" Cloud asked as Denzel pulled his eyes away in awe from the balloon to pick up the small card.

"Who's Zaren?" was his answer.

Cloud's eyebrows furrowed as he tried to work that one out but Vincent answered.

"She's a friend of mine who was here last night looking after Marlene whilst I ran the bar in Tifa's absence."

"That's nice of her. Tell her I said thanks will you?" Denzel grinned as he reached for the ribbon and pulled, bobbing the balloon above him.

"Tifa told me you were on a date with her last night. Sorry it was disturbed. Perhaps you could bring her here so we could meet her?" Cloud smiled as Vincent rose one eyebrow in response, "So you can all vet her and give your verdict I presume?"

"No I think it's good that you're dating again." Cloud smirked, accepting a plate of toast and began eating.

"I've been on a date, we went to the cinema and she's now my girlfriend." Denzel grinned, contributing his useless fact to the conversation as he happily chomped on his toast whilst eyeing his balloon.

"Great, even a thirteen year old boy has a better love life than me." Vincent muttered, causing Cloud to laugh and slap his friend on the shoulder, "That could be remedied.

Are you seeing Zaren now? Is it serious?"

"No, though I am taking her on another date, perhaps this time it'll be more successful."

"Fingers crossed for you buddy. What she like?"

"…"

"Come on, you can tell me and Denzel!"

"…she's…nice."

"That's it?"

"Cloud, it's a bit early yet to call this a relationship or anything."

"But you would like one? With her that is?"

"Cloud…" Vincent snapped, his red eyes holding Cloud's own and that was when he realised that yes, he would like something with Zaren.

"Thought so." Cloud murmured.

The gunman said nothing except ate his own toast and listening with half an ear to Cloud's conversation with Denzel over school and how his arm will hinder him from attending for a few days.

"So where are you taking Zaren on this date of yours?" Cloud asked once Denzel had finished his toast and headed back upstairs to bed.

"I'm just thinking about it, I'm sure I'll come up with something." Vincent shrugged.

* * *

Vincent was still thinking about it two days later and was none the wiser as to what he could do.

He and Zaren have spoken on the phone several times but he didn't mention anything regarding this supposed date and he was finding it harder to think of something the more he thought of it.

Cloud noticed his reluctance and confusion and the swordsman planned something which he put into action that Sunday when the bar was closed and Vincent was reading.

He swiftly plucked the novel Vincent was reading as he sat in the booth of the closed bar with a mug of coffee before him. Before the red eyed man could respond, a cookbook was thrust into his empty hands.

"Listen and listen well, you're going to ring Zaren right now and invite her over for dinner tonight that you're going to cook. I've already got the basics out in the fridge for you so you need to find a decent recipe and cook it. I'm taking Tifa and the kids out tonight leaving you with the place for yourself. No more delays, no more brooding. Call her."

And with that Cloud shoved Vincent his phone which was ringing Zaren giving him no time to react.

"Hi Vincent!" came her cheery answer as Vincent froze with the phone hovering above his ear.

Cloud nudged his leg with his foot, jerking him out of it as he cleared his throat to speak.

"Zaren are you free tonight?"

"Yes why?"

"Would you like to come over to Final Heaven tonight so I could cook you…dinner?"

"Oh yes! That sounds great! What time?"

"About seven?"

"That's fine with me; do I need to bring anything?"

"Just yourself. It's just a casual thing so don't expect too much."

"No that's great, looking forward to it."

When they hung up, Vincent ignored Cloud's grin and opened the recipe book to begin hunting for some basic ideas.

* * *

Come seven, Vincent has done a pretty good job considering he wasn't even going to cook today at all. Cloud has pushed Tifa and the children out, treating them all to a film and ice-cream afterwards. And he was now waiting anxiously for Zaren to arrive.

At seven on the dot, the bell rang and he greeted her at the door, accepting the bottle of wine she brought along.

"This looks nice." Zaren admired the table set ready for dinner as she lowered herself into the seat.

Vincent served up dinner in which they talked between mouthfuls, exchanging stories and gossip.

Vincent learnt that Zaren flitted between staying with her brother at his home and residing in the halls of residence at the WRO headquarters as she underwent medical training.

Zaren learnt Vincent was in a similar situation, not having time to find a place of his own since he was always away on missions and being busy helping Reeve restore the planet back to it's place.

Zaren's favourite colour was green.

Vincent's predictably was red.

Zaren loves chocolate which was appropriate as Vincent made a chocolate and raspberry torte for dessert that she tucked into with great relish.

Vincent loved wine and sheepishly admitted to snacking on children's sweets when feeling peckish.

And when he was feeling a little more confident, after the meal was finished and dishes were stacked up by the sink for Cloud to wash in a subtle move only classed as revenge, he asked if she wanted to retired to the den for coffee.

He handed her a mug as she stood, admiring the random photos hanging in the large, cushy room where Cloud's prize procession along with his bike sat, a huge flat screen television with surround sound installed.

"I hardly recognise you in these pictures." Zaren tapped a framed photo of the whole of Avalanche, Aeries included.

He looked closer to find himself garbed in red standing at the back next to Barret, arms crossed and face half hidden behind his cloak.

"In fact, you're hardly in any of these pictures."

"I'm not the most photogenic of people."

"Bullcrap. You're easily the best looking of all of Avalanche."

"Including Cloud?"

She smirked, "I like my men dark and handsome. Besides, newspapers give more column space for articles on you rather than Cloud."

An eyebrow quirked, "Really?"

"Really, I mean hardly anything is known about you and readers love you for your heroic actions and caped crusades. But I'm intrigued by you Vincent." Zaren paused to sip her coffee as Vincent watched her, hands in jean pockets with a strange look on his face.

"Which is the real Vincent? The one who wears the cloak and rarely shows his face?

Or the man before me now?"

Vincent said nothing. Only watching Zaren drink her coffee as she waited for him to say something.

"Which man you wish was standing here now?" was his eventual response, watching Zaren's lips quirk into a smile.

"The one standing here right now is fine enough for the time being."

He smiled, liking that answer a lot.


	6. The Medical

Here's the next chappie, hope you'll like. There are some artwork I did of Vincent on deviant which loosely based on this story and another I'm writing. You'll find them under my alias of cherie-anime so enjoy!

* * *

**The Medical**

"I can't see the point of this." Vincent bitterly complained, his deep voice as monotone as ever as his grip on the letter tightened, his claws pinching holes through the typed text stating he had to attend a compulsory WRO medical.

"We need to make sure all members of the WRO, including Avalanche are in top health. There are no exceptions." Rufus raised an eyebrow as Vincent opened his mouth.

"None what so ever." Was his final answer and Vincent could tell the man wasn't budging on this.

"I'm not exactly a normal health case here." The gunman tried anyway.

"We know that since the beasts and Chaos have left your body, you're now as normal as any man…who just has a more prolonged life…indefinitely." Rufus tried to politely state, struggling over his chosen words.

Seeing the look on Vincent's face, Rufus tried another tactic, "Please? I mean if I made an exception for you, then I'll never hear the end of it. Especially from Cid. I had to threaten him with revoking his flying rights on The Shera until he complied."

He could see the gunman relenting.

"Fine."

"Thanks Vincent, I mean what's the worst it can be?" Rufus beamed.

* * *

"Morning Mr Valentine, take off your shirt and drop your trousers please." a nurse simple stated and watched him over the edge of her clipboard, her bored tone and cold eyes suggested she wasn't the most sympathetic of nurses to end up with. 

"But…"

"Now Mr Valentine, no need to be embarrassed. I've seen it all." She crossed her arms and stood with her legs shoulder width apart as if bracing herself for the battle to come with her patient.

It never came.

The door behind opened and the nurse before him looked over, "Ah Nurse Wright, could you handle this patient please? I'm needed elsewhere. He's being a little difficult, call security if you need a hand."

Vincent inwardly cringed when the stranger stood before him and took the clipboard from the other nurse.

"Sure thing, I should be fine."

The other nurse exited the room, leaving Vincent to stare at the nurse before him, who innocently smiled back.

"Zaren, or should that be Nurse Wright?" Vincent's eyes narrowed as she read over the clipboard, unfazed at how the situation suddenly occurred. She wore a nurse's uniform which finished above her knees and her brown hair was clipped back to give a final picture, all smart and orderly.

"You can call me Zaren since it's just you and me here. How are you?" she raised her blue eyes and smiled.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm a locum nurse here while I finish my assessment. Would you like someone else instead of me?"

"No, no…it's tolerable." Vincent winced at the nervous quiver in his voice as he realised he couldn't back out now. Especially since Vincent Valentine hates all hospitals, all doctors, all nurses, all medicines, all…you get the picture.

"Good, 'cus I can't wait to get my hands on your fine body!" she grinned and reached out to pull a pair of surgical gloves from a dispenser and snapped them on.

Vincent's throat was suddenly dry and he felt a little scared.

He stood stock still, tensely waiting for Zaren to finish reading whatever it was.

"You don't like hospitals do you?"

"Despise them." He truthfully admitted, feeling his hands shiver as a cold sheen of sweat broke out across his body.

"I'll keep this short and sweet, I promise." She smiled. She asked him to sit up on the examination bed and he did so, carefully flicking the cloak out behind him as she begun reading out standard medical questions and he answered in short, simple words with no patience at all. He wanted out of here.

"Ok, can you take your clothes off but leave your underwear on?"

His mind screeched to a halt.

"No."

"Pardon?"

"I don't want to."

"Vincent…you're not embarrassed are you?"

"Not about my body as such…but surely you read my medical file to know that the last time I was before a doctor I didn't have the most pleasant of experiences. I don't want to scare you with…what he'd left me." He backed away from Zaren, she looked genuinely upset as his current attitude and state.

"Vincent? You won't scare me. Please?"

"No."

"I have an idea." She stated and a beaming smile spread across her face. "How about, if every time you did something I tell you to do that you're uncomfortable with, I reward you?"

"Reward me?"

"Yes reward you and I think you'll like it. Now take off your shirt."

He winced but undid his cloak and pulled off his glove and his gauntlet before reluctantly pulling his shirt out from his leather trousers and started undoing the buttons.

He looked up at her as his fingers worked the last button loose but he made no move to shrug it off.

Sensing his reluctance, Zaren moved forward, closing in on him until she stood so close to him she could feel his slight tremors that quaked his body and the warmth his skin radiated.

She looked up and her nose brushed the smooth angle of his cheek, she felt his hot breath pant through his parted lips and then the softness of those lips against her own as she pressed herself into him.

She felt him jerk back a little, clearly surprised at her bold move but the stiffness of his mouth ease when her tongue ran over them, adding his own to the erotic duel of mouth, tongue and flesh.

He didn't feel her fingers work his shirt down from his shoulders, only realising she now got him topless when she pulled away and jerked the shirt over his hands then dumping it on a nearby chair.

"Was that satisfactory?" she smirked. Vincent couldn't help but feel a little self conscious as her eyes took in the multitude of scars littering his body. And a little stunned at what just happened.

Quickly his brain caught up, "Are you allowed to be doing this?"

"I'm sure doctor-patient confidentiality covers this." Zaren pressed another kiss to his mouth, quietening any words he had to say.

When she was satisfied he was calm, she began her examination, running her hands over his arms and listening to his heart.

"Where did you get this scar?" she indicated to the curved one on his arm.

"A sword."

"And this one?" she pointed to a large scar that looked like a star, all puckered white, healed tissue.

"I got shot by an armour piercing round."

He noted she wrote down what he said and when he enquired why, she answered "For identifying purposes, if we came across your body with no means of identity, we could match any scar, marks, deformities and it could give us a clearer picture who you are."

She traced her finger down across his collar bone, "Who did this? Was it Hojo?"

He didn't need to look down to know she was asking about the large scarred 'V' across his chest.

"Yeah, it was where he dissected me."

"Autopsy scars…" she muttered, her pen hovering above the clipboard but she didn't write it. "It seems so wrong to say that when you're alive. He hacked at you like you were a corpse."

"I was a corpse. At least until Lucrecia installed the Chaos demon inside me." Vincent murmured as she nodded. A troubled look crossed her face at the awkwardness that hung in the air, turning what pleasantries there was into an oppressed, ominous atmosphere.

"Was Lucrecia the woman you loved? I mean, I saw her come up on your medical file a few times."

He nodded, "I loved her. But I realised she loved me in a different way and I guess it was only out of a sense of guilt."

"How do you feel about it all now?" she stood between his knees as they dangled over the edge of the bed.

He sigh a great, long sigh, "I put a lot of my sins and demons to rest. I moved on for most parts. I want to move on."

Her fingers touched his and he watched them locked together, feeling her warm grasp through the smooth latex gloves she still wore.

"I know I could love you Vincent for all the right reasons. I mean I see these scars on you and I don't care about them except the pain they caused and how you're still alive. In fact I think some of these scars are sexy." She smiled, trying to lighten the mood.

And Vincent knew that his future stood before him, between his knees with her left hand holding his, with unshed tears for him brightening hers eyes and with a smile that made his heart pump faster and his soul feel lighter.

"I think I could love you too for all the right reasons." He quietly replied, making her smile burn brighter.

"Shall we give it a try?" She whispered.

He nodded, "If you wish." He kissed her, feeling a little braver in himself and in the world in general.

"What else does Nurse Wright require me to do?" he smiled when he pulled away from her embrace.

"This." She leant forward to give him another kiss but before his lips could touch her, something cold was prodded into his mouth. Looking down to the glass stick that stuck out from his lips, he glared at Zaren who chuckled as he sucked on the thermometer glumly.


End file.
